hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hollyleaf :D/Never...
~ A shape ran in the forest, followed by two others, pursing, although one was blind. The dark shape kept running, and even when a voice called, "Hollyleaf! Come back! We need to talk!", she stayed running. She thought about the recent events. The fire, Ashfur threating to kill them, Squirrelflight saying that they were not her kits, her, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather learning that it was Leafpool and Crowfeather, her announcement to all the four Clans, and her almost killing her mother. She couldn't stand it, being a half-Clan cat, let alone the medicine cat's daughter! She padded quickly into the tunnel's enterance, and sighed as soon as she made it. Her brothers yowled behind her, she looked, and the tunnel 's roof was falling. ''No! This is not what I had in mind! ''she yowled silently. She heard Jayfeather scream, and try to run up, but Lionblaze pinned him down. Jayfeather yowled one last time, "''Hollyleaf!" ''before the tunnel crashed, leaving her in darkness, and dust. ~ Jayfeather and Lionblaze had their heads bowed to Firestar, whose eyes blazed in shock. "What? Hollyleaf's gone? What happened?" Jayfeather fixed his gaze on Firestar, and mewed quietly, "She was chasing a squirrel, when the tunnels collapsed on her." Firestar dipped his head. "She will be a great loss to her Clan. We shall mourn her, although her body is gone." Lionblaze looked at Jayfeather, his eyes prompting, ''Well? ''Jayfeather could not see it, after all, he was blind, and Lionblaze remembered in an instant that he was. They nodded, and left the den. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Lionblaze and Jayfeather stepped out of the medicine cat den, and along with the other cats, were under Highrock in moments. "What is it now? He's always there, yowling the same thing! This had better be good." Mousefur complained. Longtail put his tail on Mousefur, purred, "This will be worth it." Firestar gazed upon the Clan, his eyes clouding with fear, and yowled, "Cats of ThunderClan,this is a sad day. Hollyleaf has been lost."Gasps rippled through ThunderClan, most of the young warriors bowing their heads in respect. Lionblaze exchanged a look with Jayfeather, and they listened on. "She was chasing a squirrel, and ran in unstable tunnels. They killed her, and now she lies there. We shall mourn her, een if we cannot bury her." The Clan murmered agreement, and looked at Firestar. A brown tabby tom yowled up, "How do you know she's dead? We haven't seen her! She could be alive, still." The Clan sent agreement, and Graystripe piped up. "Maybe Jayfeather could talk to StarClan!" Leafpool turned to look at her sons, her eyes asking Lionblaze, Was that true? Is Hollyleaf alive? Lionblaze showed a light nod, as if to answer yes. Leafpool nodded, and turned back to Firestar. He yowled, "Quiet! We can assume she's dead, at the half moon. Jayfeather, look for her." Lionblaze looked at his brother, and yowled mind-to-mind, The Clan depends on you! Look for her........please. Jayfeather just stared, and his tail showed that he heard. ~ Hollyleaf coughed up the dirt. She looked around. ''Where am I? ''She suddenly remembered what happened. Hollyleaf carefully picked her way down the dirt, it supporting her. She heard a sound, padding over to it. Water ran sill, and Hollyleaf swore she heard someone mewing to her. "Hello?" The voice was there, but was not answering. Hollyleaf leaped over the river, after having a drink. She soon could not find the river. (Working progress, you like? No proofreading, plz!!!) Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fics